1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical latching system for releasably securing a first member, such as a door or the like, relative to a second member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Latching systems are used to releasably secure panels, covers, doors, electronic modules, and the like to other structures such as compartments, cabinets, containers, doorframes, other panels, frames, racks, etc. Although latching systems are known in the art, none offers the advantages of the present invention. The advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the attached description and drawings.